Abducted
by shadowsinthesunshine
Summary: It was an hour after the finals when Zendaya, Val and the rest if the cast prepare to board the plane. It was an hour after the finals that Zendaya went to the coffee shop by herself. It was an hour after the finals that she was drugged and abducted by a stranger. But how long will it be until she is found? Or will she ever be?
1. Chapter 1

Zendaya's POV

"Val, I'm okay, really."

Truth is, I'm really not. Val can't know that, though.

We were boarding a plane with the rest of the DWTS cast. Tonight was the finale, and of course I was upset we hadn't won. Val thought I was going to be suicidal or something. That's val for you- always overreacting.

"I just don't want you to be depressed Dayachka. Winning isn't everything."

Great. Into this lecture again.

"I know val. I'm really okay," I said as I looked to see if anyone was watching and hugged him.

"I'm proud of you," he said.

Well I wish I was proud of myself. I know inlet Val down, but he won't admit it.

I feel tears forming in my eyes. I need to get away from there.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, okay?"

"Sure Daya. Ill be here."

I walked away quickly with small tears falling on my cheeks. I wipe them away before someone snaps a picture.

That's the last thing I need.

Abductors POV

I watch Zendaya walk towards the coffee shop. Right into my trap.

She stands in the line. I walk up to the place behind her.

"I'd like an iced caramel blend please," she said once she got the front.

"That will be $8.59," the cashier said.

"Wow," she mumbled as I handed a ten dollar bill to the man.

She glanced up at me.

"Thank you, but I can pay," she said with a smile.

"It's my please to get it for you darling. How about you go find a seat. You don't need to have to worry about anything. Just relax."

"Umm.. Ya ok. That sounds great."

I smile at her as she turns and sits at a table in the front.

"Good luck buddy," my friend George, or as zendaya knew him the cashier, said to me.

He slid the drink towards me and I pulled a little object out of my pocket.

I turned to see Zendaya on her phone.

I turned back, cracked open the pill, and poured it into the drink.

"It's game time," I told George.


	2. Taken

Zendayas POV  
I looked up from my phone and smiled as the man slid into the seat across from me. I hit the lock button and slid it into my purse.

He slid the coffee over to me.

"Thanks," I told him.

He grinned, and I took a sip. I scrunched my nose with distaste. This tasted horrible.

I glanced up to see an emotion- it seemed to be fear- flash across his face.

Feeling awful, I grinned at him. "It's really good. I just haven't had coffee in so long it takes some getting used to," I laughed.

A subtle smile crossed his lips.

A strange feeling crept inside me. My vision blurred in and out of focus. My eyes felt heavy and my lips and mouth were dry. I tried to think, but it felt like I was swimming against the current in my brain.

I got very dizzy. I tried to stand, but I could barely lift myself from the table. I looked down at my blurry hands and arms. They seemed to be shaking. My legs felt like spaghetti.

I saw a man come over quickly.

"Man, what's goin on?" He sounded like the cashier.

"I think I have her too much! Greg, what am I going to do?! I can't carry her out of here!"

Greg. What a nice name. Greg. Hmph. Greg. Greg- that, that sounds like Val. Val! Val. Where's val? I want to turn, but even the slightest movement makes me dizzy.

I lay my head down onto my arms. I drift in and out of conscience.

Val's POV  
I look across the airport to the coffee shop. Where's Zendaya?

I glance down at my clock. It's been thirty minutes since she left.

She says she's not upset, but I know she is. Her eyes are still red from all the crying. It broke my heart to see her run off the stage when Kellie and Derek's names were called. I ran after her, quickly sinking at her side to comfort her.

I walked towards the shop.

"Hey Val! Come here for a minute!"

I turned to see my brother Maks calling to me. I glance back to the shop. I decide that I will see what Maks needs and then go get Daya.

I walk over to him. "Yes?" I asked.

"How is Zendaya doing?" He asked me. I could see the worry in his eyes.

As I expressed my shared worry about her, I failed to see a passed out Zendaya being pushed to the exit in a wheelchair.

I wish I had seen her. Because after that it might be too late.


End file.
